thebanediariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Of Men and Angels Transcript
Magnus's Apartment : Elisabeth: Well, you will be a grandfather in a couple of days! (Chazarinn and Elisabeth both chuckle) : Magnus: Can you people like seriously not do this right here? I'm trying to get in my last few daddy free days before my little witch is born. (Elisabeth rolls her eyes at Magnus) : Michael: What I think my brother is trying to say, He can't wait for the little bundle of joy to be born. : Magnus: What? Never in my life said that.(Magnus pulls the covers over him and goes back to sleep) : Chazarinn: Get up. You are going shopping with Lizzy! (Magnus Groans, and gets dressed) : Elisabeth: You do know how to boss people around. (Chazarinn kisses Elisabeth on the head) : Magnus: Please, don't make me do this! (Michael chuckles, and Magnus hits him on the shoulder) The Mall : Magnus: Why did you make me do this? and I would rather wear my clothes! : Elisabeth: Because we are having a baby, and she is almost due! : Magnus: Yeah but, you could have done this by yourself? : Elisabeth: I need an opinion. : Magnus: Pink and Glitter (Elisabeth laughs) :Magnus: I'm serious. I am going to teach our daughter about glitter Kaiaphas's Mansion : Kaiaphas: La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie (Kaiaphas is chanting and applying oil on Elisabeth's womb blessing his niece and unborn granddaughter) : Kaiaphas: The baby is a witch. May I warn you, the little one will be hunted, but as long as you stay under our protection you and the baby, cannot be touched.(Kaiaphas kisses Elisabeth and whispers in her ear.) : Magnus: (Holds Elisabeth to his chest and places his hand on her stomach) : Magnus: (Magnus speaks in Chthonian) :Elisabeth: You really think we can protect her? : Kaiaphas: (Kaiaphas sighs and chuckles at his niece, and kneels.) Of course we can protect her. Did you forget, we are also part warlock? Magnus's Apartment : Elisabeth: Dad, i'm feeling sick. : Kaiaphas: (Kaiaphas super speeds over to the couch and sits next to her.) Let me feel your head.You don't look good. You have a fever. : Chazarinn: You need rest. The more you don't rest, the more the baby is going to take your magic. : Magnus: Why the hell is the baby taking her magic? : Kaiaphas: Language! the baby can hear everything. : Kaiaphas: She needs the mother's magic to survive. : Michael: So my father is playing doctor Bane? : Kaiaphas: Motus (Sending Michael out of the room) : Kaiaphas: My magic is wearing off. Her pain is coming back. : Brandon: King Chazarinn, King Kaiaphas, Magnus, Michael and Elisabeth? This brings me no joy, Kaiaphas, i'm sorry for what is about to happen. (Magnus stands infront of Elisabeth and his eyes turn yellow) : Kaiaphas: (Stands by his niece's side) The Baby's Nursery : Magnus: What do you mean? Sorry for what? : Brandon: This. (Brandon snaps Magnus's neck and grabs Elisabeth) : Elisabeth: (Grunts.) Brandon what the hell! let me go! : Chazarinn: What the hell! : Kaiaphas: Phesmatos tribum. (His spell fails because of Brandon's blocking spell) : Magnus: What are doing with my wife? : Brandon: Incase if you didn't relize, your daughter is a miracle baby. I'm going to get her out and sacrifice her. : Magnus: What do you mean Sacrifice my daughter? : Brandon: You shall see. : Brandon: She's almost out. : Magnus: When this is over, I'm going to kill you. : Brandon: Elisabeth, push! : Elisabeth: (Elisabeth pushes and gasps with joy) : Brandon: Your daughter : Elisabeth: Can I see her please? : Brandon: Of course : Elisabeth: (Gently takes the newborn from Brandon's arm) Hi baby! :Brandon: (Gets his hand ready) Sorry sweetheart. (Takes the baby and disappears) :Magnus: (Yells in pain) No! Kaiaphas's Mansion : Kaiaphas: Hold still son! : Magnus: (Crying in pain) I can't. : Chazarinn: Let me do it. Kaiaphas track them. : Kaiaphas: (Inhales deeply) They are at the cemetery. : Kaiaphas: (Kneels down) Hold still my child. : Magnus: My... My daughter! : Chazarinn: He's in shock. : Kaiaphas: When we get there, I am going to kill him. (Speaks darkly.) The Cemetery : Brandon: (pulls a wooden basket out and places the baby inside) Hush sweetheart. It's okay. : Brandon: Gather our strongest ones. : Kaiaphas: (Yells) Brandon! : Kaiaphas: (Uses his super speed) Where is she? Where is my granddaughter, and what did you do to Elisabeth? : Magnus: What are you planning? : Brandon: Kaiaphas and Chazarinn, your granddaughter is a miracle baby. She must be sacrificed. :Brandon: (Binds Kaiaphas,Chazarinn and Magnus to a pole) : Brandon: (Places Magnus's daughter on the altar) Hush little one. : Brandon: (Begins to Chant) La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur : Magnus: (Concentrates and contacts Michael) :Michael: You contacted me through Chthonian? : Kaiaphas: My son, your niece is being sacrificed. We can't do a thing, because we are stuck to this pole. I need you to unbind us and set us free. :Michael: (Unbind's the three) : Magnus: (Disappears) : Brandon: La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère,(Stops chanting.) : Kaiaphas: (Super speeds and grabs his granddaughter) I've got you. : Magnus: (Speaks in Chthonian and curses Brandon) : Chazarinn: (Holds Elisabeth) I'm here love. : Kaiaphas: (Kisses his newborn granddaughter) : Kaiaphas: I think she belongs to you. (hands the baby to Magnus) : Magnus (Laughs and Cries at the same time) Hi sweetheart. Shh. it's okay. Daddy's here. : Elisabeth: (Magnus hands her to Elisabeth) She's so sweet and adorable. : Kaiaphas: She will always be safe with a father like you and another grandfather.